


Jet Sex

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Starker(peter/tony) [2]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual, Established Relationship, Filthy, Jet Sex, Kinky, M/M, Mile High Club, Not really though, Peter is of age, Peter is over 18, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter, Top Peter Parker, exploring new things, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Where Tony proves to Peter that you can even bring your kinkiest desires on the mile high club with you.





	Jet Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Tony still is baby, does anyone have any requests? look at the notes at the end to see the specifics I do.

"Tony isn't the point of the Mile High club to have sex in a public bathroom while on a plane?"

Tony shook his head as he stripped himself of his shirt.

"No, dear, the point is to have sex on a plane. though the idea of sex on a plane is kinky enough, the public bathroom is a whole new level but we, my love, are about to set the bar so high that no one can ever pass it."

Peter stood up from his spacious seat on Tony's jet and walked to the door leading to the cockpit, he locked it. When he turned back around Tony was locking the door to the kitchen where Happy resided. Peter quickly took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Tony smiled over at Peter, who had not the slightest idea what Tony wanted him to do to him. 

"So you know how I invested in that leather swing right?"

Tony stated more than asked. He pealed off the remainder of any clothing, walking over to Peter who was left in just his jeans. Peter nodded, recalling the night they first used it. The older had complained about back pains the next morning but Peter knew he referred to more of his lower back. 

The swing was a great idea since they both liked things a little rough, though Peter's rough was slightly different because of his super strength. Meaning that Tony's lower back pains also came with hand shaped bruises on his hips that he swears felt good at the moment. The swing hasn't been used again to both of their disappointment.

"yeah, what about it?"

Peter knew Tony didn't have the swing. The only way Tony could have the swing is if he brought it on last minute because Peter was the one who packed for both of them (Tony tended to forget stuff, like packing).

"I don't have it but, let's use something like it. Something better, to put us on a mile high pedestal!"

Peter looked at him confused, and then up to the ceiling. Something like it? The ceiling of the jet was metal, no place to hang anything up.

"That's not possible, not unless we take thirty minutes out of nasty time to drill holes in the ceiling and- Friday how long do we have until we land,"

Peter interrupted his own sentence to get the information. The A.I. casually answered back with a 27 minutes. Peter gave Tony a pointed look.

"Yeah but,"

Tony trailed off, looking over Peter's body. His eyes focused on his wrists.

"Your web shooters are strong enough to hold me for at least 27 minutes."

Tony came closer to Peter, kissing him softly and rubbing his unclothed member against Peter's unzipped jeans.

Peter grumbled.

"My webs can hold for more than 27 minutes, that's the problem."

Tony ignored him and deepened the kiss, earning a small moan from the younger. Peter reached between them roughly gripping Tony's member, and giving it a few tugs. Tony mewled, whispering into Peter's ear.

"Hang me up baby, like a pretty little center piece."

That's all the convincing Peter needed. He gently picked Tony's naked body up in one arm and shot a web from the other. He tied the web to Tony's wrist, repeating the action three more times with Tony's other wrist and ankles. Now Tony hung from the metal ceiling, leaking on the floor beneath him. Peter trailed a finger up Tony's spine, threading his hand in his disheveled hair. He placed a light kiss to his lips before he disappeared behind him again.

"What's your color baby?"

Tony let out a whimper, wanting Peter to start already. The thrill of being strung up with people in the other rooms was already exhilarating.

"G-green!"

Peter nodded to himself. He looked at Tony's ass that was at perfect level with his cock. He grabbed his hard member and teased Tony's hole. Tony let out a few whimpers.

"Always so responsive, no lube today baby, is that okay?"

Tony frantically nodded his head yes, he loved when Peter didn't use lube, it always made it feel so real. Tony felt a harsh slap the his right ass cheek that will definitely leave a mark, he let out a loud yelp.

"Use your words baby, you know I don't like hurting you."

Tony let out another whimper before squeaking out a yes.

Peter responded with a "good" and roughly grabbed Tony's hip with one hand, spreading the older's cheeks with the other. Without warning Peter shoved in, shoving out a loud moan and a few tears from Tony. He gave Tony no time to adjust as he began to slam into his lover. Tony let out strangled "yellow" causing Peter to slow down to a normal pace. Peter caressed Tony's hip where a large bruise was forming.

"What do you need baby?"

Tony caught his breath, wanting to stall time. His request was quite embarrassing on his behalf. Peter gave Tony another sharp thrust as a warning. Tony cleared his throat.

"Leash please..."

Tony requested in a small voice, but Peter heard, he always does. Peter chuckled darkly, shooting a slightly loose web knot around Tony exposed throat, not letting this one go. Peter yanked his wrist a few times, seeing the reaction he'd gain from Tony. Light moans. Peter smirked.

"Color?"

Tony let out a quick "green" and Peter instantly went back to his brutal pace. Tony loved every second of it, though he wouldn't last long like this. Not with Peter's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust and a few tugs around his neck every now and then. Peter's fingers gripped Tony's hip tighter, as his thrusts became a little bit more sloppy. 

"m' close, so so so close."

Tony managed to mumble out in between moans. Peter leaned in as close as he could to Tony.

"Then cum for me baby, come hard from my cock like the little slut you are."

Peter's voice had gotten impossibly low and rough and that sent Tony over the edge, with a few more hard thrusts and a couple more tugs around his neck, Tony's cock was spewing thick white ribbons onto the ground below. Tony convulsed as Peter roughly fucked into him, close to his own orgasm. Then Peter's hips stuttered, and with a loud "fuck" he came deep inside of Tony. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily.

"Sir, we are five minutes away from the landing sight."

FRIDAY announced. Peter pulled out, grabbing one of his webs around Tony's ankles and gave it a light pull. One by one Tony was unstrung, and leaning against Peter's sweaty form.

"Told you we could get it done in less than 27 minutes."

Peter laughed as he slumped Tony into a seat, he walked towards the bathroom to grab a wet towel. Peter came back, cleaning up Tony and himself.

"And I told you that my webs hold up for more than 27 minutes."

Peter nodded towards the web bands still stuck around Tony's body. Tony tried to pull the web from his wrist but only ended up struggling to free his hand. Tony looked up at Peter, worried.

"Is it supposed to do that?!"

Peter smiled and nodded.

"It sticks to anyone and anything as long as it's not me. But it's not 100% finished, it's supposed to last up to two hours for when i web up bad guys, but it's a prototype. It only lasts for about fifty minutes."

Tony looked at him with a mix of anger and impression. 

"Peter I have an Expo to go too as soon as we land this thing, what the hell am I supposed to do!"

Peter shrugged, and pulled on his pants, going over to puddle of Tony's cum on the floor to clean it up. 

"I don't know, what's the point of setting the bar so high if people don't know?" 

Peter stifled a laugh as Tony let out a string of curses while he put his clothes back on.

"Can you unlock the door!"

Tony and Peter looked at each other, eyes wide.

"S-sure thing Happy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Since i focus on more of Tony being baby, they’re mostly Starker/Ironstrange/Stony/WinterIron all of them being bottom Tony.  
I do fluff with any of those ships, and i also do Irondad/spiderkid with you’re choice of specifics


End file.
